Drunken Man's Yin
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Traduccion.- esta historia no es mia le pertenece a thesavorofpan. Un Hei borracho tiene un recuerdo de Yin.


hi! este es el primer fic que publico aqui en fanfiction, aunque sea traducido jeje xD, el credito de esta historia le pertenece a thesavorofpan, sus historia me encanto y le pedi permiso para traducirla y pues aqui esta n.n, espero que les guste

**Adevertencias:** Esta historia contiene Lemmon!

* * *

A Drunken Man's Yin A Lemon By Alexisisinneed

Hei miraba fijamente su techo. Estaba desgastado. El probablemente podia pagar un mejor lugar, pero le gustaba ese agujero de mierda. Se sentia como su vida. Una vida sin yin era solo el infierno... Cada minuto del día se sentia como si alguien tomara un chuchillo y lo apuñalara en el corazón. Tomo la botella de vodka al lado de su cama y le dio un largo trago. Tosió un poco recostado en su cama. Yin se habia ido y era su culpa. Le prometio que la protegeria, pero no lo hizo y ahora todos los que le importaban se han ido.

Estaba inclinado sobre ella. Mirando hacia sus hermosos ojos morados. Ella tenia esa expresion en blanco en su rostro, pero el sabia que ella le estaba devolviendo la mirada hacia sus oscuros ojos. Ella estaba viendo en su alma. Le gustaba eso, Le gustaba el hecho de que lla estaba viendo lo mas profundo de el. Pero lo mejor eran sus ojos. Estaban llenos de amor aun cuando su rostro estaba en blanco. Sus ojos lo decian todo.

Paso su mano por su largo cabello plateado. Estaba nervioso. Lentamente bajo su rostro y la beso gentilmente en los labios. Ella, por supuesto, no hizo un movimiento en su contra. Era una doll despues de todo. Rompio el beso unos segundo despues de haber tocado sus labios. Eran labios delgados y agrietados. Ella no se quejaba de ello. No estaba en su programacion. Tenia que comprarle un labial mañana. Nuevamente la miro a los ojos. Eran hermosos. Ella era hermosa.

El bajo su rostro besandola de nuevo. Esta vez el introdujo su lengua en su boca. Sabia dulce, como caramelo. Imaginaba que ella sabia asi, porque le habia dado un monton de caramelos. Rompio el beso pesando que Yin necesitaba aire. Paso una mano por su cabello antes de besarla de nuevo. Para su sorpresa su lengua jugaba con la de el. Yin era una doll. Las doll no pensaban o actuaban por su cuenta. Pero Yin era un doll especial. Ella pensaba por si misma y tenia sentimientos. Entonces supo que no debia sorprenderse de ver a Yin actuar por su cuenta.

Rompio el beso y movio sus manos hacia abajo al borde de su blusa. Lentamente levanto su baby blue tank top sobre su cuerpo palido. La miro a la cara. Ella lo estaba observando. El despacio subio su tank top por encima de su pequeño pecho. Coloco su mano derecha sobre el derecho. Estaba mirando sus ojos. Mostrara ella aprovacion o miedo?.

"Hei." Dijo ella y aparecio un nudo en su garganta. Esto era todo. Ella lo iba a rechazar.

"Yin." Dijo en apenas un susurro.

"Son muy pequeños?" Pregunto Yin en su tono de voz monotono. Hei aparto la mirada avergonzado

"Estan bien." Admitio, a el realmente no le importaba el tamaño de los pechos de Yin. El tenia miedo de que yin lo alejara.

El siguiente movimiento de Yin lo sorprendio aun mas. Ella lentamente comenzo a quitarle su camisa negra. El solamente observaba a Yin, como su rostro en blanco se convirtio en una pequeña sonrisa. Termino de quitarse la camisa, como ella no podia subirla mas alto estando bajo el. Sus manos se movian por todo su pecho, sintiendo cada centimetro de el. Estaban frias y pequeñas, pero eran suaves. No lo pudo evitar, se inclino y la beso. Ella le correspondio.

Termin el beso, comenzo a besar su rostro y su cuello. Ella inmediatamente inclino su cabeza hacia atras mientras el conquistaba su cuello, pero este no era su objetivo. Ella se arqueo subiendo sus brazos para que el terminara de quitarle la blusa. Sus besos bajaban, a su cuello y su pecho. El beso cada pecho una vez antes de besar abajo, en su estomago. Se puso tensa con cada beso en el estomago. Levanto su falda revelando sus bragas blancas que el escogio para ella. Tomo los extremos de las bragas y levanto su cintura meintras el se las quitaba.

El miro hacia su feminidad y luego a su rostro. La observaba mientras comenzaba a masturbarla con su dedo. Entre abrio la boca un poco y el aumento el ritmo. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca y sus ojos no se apartaban de los de el. Ella no estaba segura de que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, pero sus ojos decian que confiaba en Hei. Tenia fe en que el no le haria nada malo. El se detuvo y bajo su rostro para lamer. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo, mientras estas nuevas sensaciones fluian por su cuerpo. Un audible gemido escapo de su boca mientras el continuaba. Apreto con fuerza las sabanas con una mano y la otra la movio hacia la cabeza de Hei. Estaba confundida no sabia si apartar su cabeza, por causar estos sentimientos extraños o mantenerlo ahi energicamente. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Algo se estaba construyendo arriba de ese punto en su cuerpo. Era una sensacion ardiente, pero no dolia. Se sentia bien... muy bien.

"Hei...ahh"Dijo en un tono de voz mas fuerte. Su cuerpo se sacudio , ya que llego a su climax.

Estaba ahi con la respiracion agitada. Miraba fijamente los ojos de hei y el le devolvia la mirada. El se desabrocho el cinturon y lo saco de sus pantalones. Tirandolo en el suelo, rodo fuera de la cama. Yin giro su rostro mirandolo a el. De pronto se sentia muy nervioso, se bajo los pantalones y los boxer.

"Hei..." Dijo Yin y el la observaba

"Esto nos hara uno?" Pregunto y Hei la miraba confundido

"Kiko me dio un anime en donde dos personajes decian, ESTO nos hara uno" Explico y el continuo mirandola confundido.

"Si somos uno, entonces estaremos juntos por siempre." Dijo y Hei la mira sorprendido

"Yin, Estaremos juntos por siempre, lo prometo." Le dijo volviendo a la cama, inclinandose sobre ella.

" Puede doler un poco." Le dijo Hei y ella solo lo observaba.

El respiro hondo para calmarse. Lentamente entro en ella. Se sobresalto un poco y sus manos apretaron las sabanas. El poco a poco se movia de adentro hacia afuera. Ella solto un pequeño jadeo mientras su cuerpo se estremecia otra vez. No se sentia bien para Hei, el queria parar. Pero el sintio una mano en su rostro que hizo que se detuviera por aquella accion. Yin estaba sonriendole.

"Hei... somos uno."Le dijo Yin y el le sonrio.

"juntos por siempre." Dijo y el asintio con la cabeza. Comenzo con un ritmo lento.

"te quiero, Yin." Dijo gimiendo suavemente.

"Hei..." dijo con su mano aun en su rostro. "tambien, te quiero." diciendo esto el tomo su mano y la mantuvo cerca de el.

Se sentia bien. Yin se sentia bien. El dejo escapar un fuerte gemido e inclino su cabeza hacia atras gozando del extasis de su union. La beso apasionadamente y el brazo libre de ella mantuvo su cabeza alli . Ella no lo dejaria irse. El gimio en su boca y en cambio ella solo apreto su mano. Sintio la sensacion ardiente de nuevo. El placer que fluia a traves de su cuerpo.

"Ahhh..." Ella gimio rompiendo el beso mientras que su climax llegaba por segunda vez. En los siguientes segundo el suyo tambien llego. Ambos respiraban de forma agitada viendose mutuamente a los ojos. Se movieron para besarse de nuevo.

El limpio su mano con las sabanas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Yin se habia ido. Ella ya no estaba aqui, pero el si. No era justo. No era correcto. Que habia hecho ella? Que crimen cometio para que el destino tuviera que llevarsela?. Estaba desgarrandolo por dentro. No podia soportarlo mas. Cogio la botella de vodka y tomo otro trago de la misma. Pronto perderia el conocimiento y tal vez, solo tal vez, el tendria otro sueño con Yin.

Fin

* * *

la verdad se me dificulto un poco el traducirlo pero hize mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que les haya gustado el fic y como dije anteriormente, esta historia no es mia es de **thesavorofpan**, bueno me despido y espero con asias sus reviews n.n

Atte:

Nanami Uzumaki


End file.
